


Fly on the wall

by bastiansbabe



Series: Conversations [3]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst, Conversations, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Real Madrid CF, sernando - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Real Madrid gets knocked out of the Copa del Rey tournament, Sergio confronts Fernando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly on the wall

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of the Conversations series.
> 
> Takes place on Jan 15, 2015.

“Their bus is leaving soon.”

“Whose?”

“Atleti's…whose?” Cristiano scoffed.

“So?”

“So…go talk to him.”

“And say what? ‘Hey, congratulations on your two goals and for knocking us out of the Cup?’”

“No, obviously not that.”

“Then what the fuck am I supposed to say?”

“I thought you two were okay?”

“We were and then today…”

“He ignored you.”

Sergio nodded silently.

“All the more reason to go talk to him,” Cristiano urged. “I’m going to get cleaned up. Don’t miss the bus.”

“Ours?”

Cristiano shrugged and headed for the showers.

Sergio wondered when the Portuguese man had become the voice of reason. Wasn’t that Iker’s job? Shit, Iker. He hadn’t really said much to Sergio in the past week and now he understood why. That was about the only thing he understood at the moment. He checked his watch and ran a hand through his freshly shampooed hair. 

Cristiano’s voice kept resonating in his head. _“Their bus is leaving soon.”_

The Spaniard found his slippers and put them on before going in search of Fernando. His walk soon became a sprint, despite his tired legs. He turned the corner and there stood the man that caused him to feel so many mixed emotions.

Fernando could feel someone behind him. He turned around slowly, “Hola.”

“Hola. I, um, you’re leaving soon.”

Fernando nodded.

“Por que?”

“We have to go home…”

“No,” Sergio sighed. “Not, why are you leaving. I know that, I’m not a complete idiot. Why did you ignore me today?”

“I didn’t ignore you, Sese. I was trying to concentrate. This isn’t international duty. Our clubs are rivals.”

“You don’t think I fucking know that?” Sergio seethed, fists clenched. He wasn’t sure why he was this angry.

“Then what do you want me to say?” Fernando asked. “I’m sorry? I’m sorry I was trying to focus. I’m sorry I scored two goals. I’m sorry my team won. Is that what you want to hear?”

Sergio unclenched his fists and shoved the other man against the wall, pressing their bodies together. He could feel the other man’s arousal pressing against his thigh. “Why are you so fucking…?”

“What?” Fernando barely had time to ask the question before Sergio’s lips were crushing his.

Hands tugged at shirts as fingers desperately searched for the warm skin hidden beneath. Lips and tongues intertwined as soft pants and moans filled the dimly lit hallway.

“Where the fuck is Torres?”

The two men quickly separated at the sound of the voice, both thankful it was a bit dark.

“Torres, let’s go! The bus is about to leave!”

Fernando cleared his throat, “Coming! I…have to go.”

Sergio nodded and watched as he walked away. A glance at his own watch made him curse under his breath. He jogged back to the dressing room and quickly gathered his things before heading for his team’s bus and finding an empty seat.

“You almost didn’t make it,” Cristiano said.

“I know.”

“El Mister was asking for you.”

“Fuck.”

“It’s okay. I covered for you.”

“Gracias,” Sergio smiled gratefully. 

“Of course. So, did you find him?”

“Who?”

“Are we doing this again? Fernando. Did you find Fernando?”

“No.”

Cristiano simply nodded. Sergio’s demeanor, disheveled clothes and hair said otherwise. Oh, to have been a fly on that wall.


End file.
